


How very Unplanned.

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bugformers, F/M, Lactation Kink, Overlord is a Hercules Beetle, Rule 63, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trepan is a Luna Moth and female, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Overlord notices a change in his cute little moth.





	

He had been with her four years. She had come to him looking for a body guard. Outside the city’s the world was lacking. They hoarded their knowledge, and left the little villages with hardly any advanced technology.

Trepan had gotten into trouble. Using her potions for illegal things. Apparently see was used for gas lighting troublesome rivals of politicians. But, the corruption fell, and she left. She was valuable though. Anyone would happily kidnap her and use her skills for what ever purpose, or simply sell her. She needed a guide, and a guard.

Overlord had just... Never left once she got to her destination. He stayed. They settled, they became lovers.

She now sold her potions, herbal remedies which were brewed from things she learned from her city. The tools she had were no where hear as advanced, but she managed to make a good product. Antibiotics, antivirals, and several other things. She could not make synthetic drugs now, so she had to make due.

She had for example been trying to find a way to prevent eggs being fertilized during mating. Something any poor arthro would want to make sure they were not forced to feed to many mouths. She tested it on herself... hardly safe. But she was so sure of her skills... and so far, it worked well.

Overlord watched as Trepan counted her haul. She had been working hard, making poisons and medicines to sell, and it had payed off. She plopped what was payed her on the table, emptying it all out to examine.

Out here, money was valuables, usually little raw chunks of gems, or nuggets of precious metal. Sometimes it could be something like fabric. It all depended by how much the medicine she made was worth.

“Everything looks real.” Trepan said, putting it all back into the satchel. She quickly hid it away in a far corner, wings fluttering as she bent over.

“Always love your shiny things.” Overlord said, smirking as trepan crawled over to him, pressing her face in his segmented chest, petting the soft fuzz between the segments.

Trepan pulled away, antenna perking up. “And how else am i supposed to feed you? You eat so much.”

“It's not like it's expensive. I’m the village garbage dump.”

“The meat is though.” Trepan ran her slender fingers through the fuzz, picking out a twig or two. Finally she got up with a bit of difficulty.

He took notice of her difficulty. “You're getting fat.” Overlord looked down at her abdomen, which had filled out a bit.. Well. Not filled out. More like it was a bit distended.  he grunted as trepan pushed his head away from her by grabbing his antenna and pulling.

“I am not.” Trepan hugged her slim waist, breasts pressing together.

“Your belly is distended, and your breasts, they have become fuller. They used to be so saggy.” That earned Overlord a punch in the nose. He only laughed, hardly angered. he reached up and pulled her back down, large hands gripping her breasts. He squeezed, and Trepan whimpered.

Was she tender? He squeezed a little more, revenge for the punch,and her breasts dribbled a clear liquid.

Overlord leaned over trepan a little more, his little lover whining. “What are you doing?”

Overlord squeezed Trepan’s breasts more. “Look... I think its milk.” he laughed, “you forgot to take your medicine.”

“Ah... What? No. I haven’t. I...” Trepan chewed her lip as Overlord squeezed her breasts again, watching as this time, the liquid spurted out, with a few beads of it collecting in a few other spots. Her eyes got wet at the sight, lip wobbling. “But... I took it. I did....”

“If you have been taking it, then it's not very effective birth control.” Overlord reached down, patting her belly. The beetle licked his lips, pulling Trepan up to stand. “Turn around pet.”

Trepan did as he asked, pouting as she rapidly blinked away tears. This was very unplanned, but Overlord did not mind. He leaned in, large lips wrapping around a tip of her breast,sucking hard. Liquid pooled in his mouth, sweet and creamy. Almost like a desert. He looked up,, admiring how Trepan was holding her hands close to her face, biting her lip.

He reached up, finger pressing between her legs. She made a cute little grunt, and Overlord was pleased to see she was already a little wet. She always got fidgety when he played with her cute tits.

He pulled away with a pop, licking his lips. Her other breast was leaking, along with her valve. “That really got you going, more then usual.” he leaned into kiss her, but she turned her face away.

“Your breath smells like rotten fruit.” she mumbled, but Overlord grabbed her chin, forcing his mouth onto hers. Her wings flapped, putting dust in the air, but he ignored the burning now in his nose, tongue forcing into her mouth. He pushed his finger inside, hooking it and pressed to her g-spot.

Trepan’s wings stopped flapping, opening up and shaking, her black, smooth legs pressed together, though the gap between her thighs was to big to really trap his hand and stop him.

Overlord hummed into her mouth, making a ‘come here’ motion. Trepan made various sounds, before biting his tongue. He jerked away, wiping his mouth to check for blood.

“I…” Trepan shifted, “What's gonna happen?”

Overlord smirked. He knew what Trepan meant. But he liked to tease, cruelly tease. Even his dear little moth wasn't safe. “Pardon?”

Trepan fidgeted. “The… you know. What's happened.” She wrung her hands, sniffling, “I can make it go away, the problem.”

“What problem?” Overlord leaned in, tongue lapping at the tip of one of trepans little breasts, it was hard, and still tasted sweet. Her knees knocked together, and the sweet milk began to leak again.

“You… please don't tease me.” She wiped her eyes.

“Trepan, if there was a problem I would of gotten up and left the moment I knew you were expecting… which was a moment ago.” Overlord pulled her back to him, smiling, “I’m not gonna go. Now...”

He wet back to what he was doing, slow, teasing licks.Trepan made little sounds, which only grew as he reached up, pinched her little clit. He pulled and tugged, getting her wet again. 

This time she did not resist, just covering her face and keening.

He latched on her breast again, nipping and sucking as he sank two fingers inside her valve. He moved them faster this time, rubbing her g-spot until she came all over his hand. She was breathing through clenched teeth, drooling, being quiet. She was hardly able to stand, feeling it far to much.

“So cute.” Overlord leaned back, his spike free. He was...Much larger then his sweet moth, spike nearly as thick as her upper arm, and the base of it thicker still. Trepan seemed to regain her strength, moving to stand over him, lowering herself down and grinding her clit against the spurs and soft prongs along the shaft.

“I wonder if i should even put it in. You could crush the eggs with this big thing.” Trepan grabbed it with her hand, practically throttling the organ. It hurt but Overlord just smiled. It was her little revenge, the first of a few of them surely.

“If you ride me, you should be okay.” He watched as she looked to the side, finger on her lip. like she was thinking about it. She kept grinding against him, before sliding up all the way, the tip of his spike pressed to her valve, and was then engulfed.

She sank down, legs shaking a little again. her belly distended just a little more with the extra girth added. “You are sure this is okay?”

“I am very sure.” Overlord rested his hand on her belly, smirking, “Now, no more talking. I’m getting impatient.” he took Trepan’s little hands, linking their fingers, and jerking his hips upward.

Trepan made a little sound, like the breath was knock off of her. She glared at him, and Overlord only repeated the action. He let her hands go, grabbing her ams and moving her as he wanted.

“The-the eggs...” Trepan gasped out, the force of his thrusts making her bounce. He was all the way in her, pressing at the end of her little vavle. Overlord had to admit, he did just ruin the moment. But they could be sweet later, post coitus, he was worked up by their foreplay...

Slightly related, her little breasts were bouncing. Overlord moved his attention to them, licking his lips. he would not mind having a taste again. When his lips closed along a nipple, trepan reacted strongly, her valve clenched and quivered.

“Y-you make me like that too much.” Trepan said breathlessly, her head soon falling back as overlord wrapped his arms around her tightly. “My-My wings, the eggs... aahhh.” Trepan’s voice trailed off as she lost her breath, the thrusts so hard and deep.

Overlord came inside her, spike bloating, trapping Trepan for the moment. When he pulled away, Trepan was crying again. She didn’t cry normally. So he could safely assume it was her pregnancy.

“We never take it slow.” she mumbled, wiping her eyes. She sobbed, and Overlord cooed, thumb pressing to her clit. Trepan hiccuped, and shuddered a he rubbed in slow little circles.

“We can go slow when they really get big. I doubt they will be small.” Overlord said, reaching over for a bit of cloth. He gently wiped her breasts off, drying them off so they did not get sore.

All the while he rubbed her clit until her valve softly convulsed around him, her body shuddering. Trepan leaned on him, snuggling into the warm shell of his chest. “It better be slow.”

Overlord just hummed, running his fingers over her wings, making sure they were not badly crumpled. Satisfied, he fell back onto the furs on the floor, holding Trepan close. She was already dozing, antenna twitching and tickling his chin.

“Cute.”


End file.
